


Blood Moon Rising

by KnightOfSpace413



Series: Celestial Tracks [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gross old dude, Kidnapping, Lesbians, Love, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Other, Politics, Queens, Realistic Fantasy, Romance, Royalty, Screenplay/Script Format, Violence, Women In Power, coup, kings - Freeform, murder attempts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfSpace413/pseuds/KnightOfSpace413
Summary: A semi-screenplay semi-novel centered around the rise of the Blood Queen Gloriana, her life, love, trials, and tribulations. Includes, murder, attempted murder, love, magic, oaths, court politics, LGBT representation, racial* diversity, defying orders, coups, assassins, and battle. Also along with general badassery.Each scene will be posted as a chapter, so multiple will be posted at a time, and of varying lengths.*at least as close to it as you can in a fantasy world with different countries than us.





	1. The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> So this is 1; the first screen play ive written 2; the first full thing ive written on my own time and 3; my first thing ive posted online.

_Scene opens to a dark and dank cell; four older and well-dressed men surround a young woman. The light flickers from touches in mounts and a small lamp on the floor._

_The woman is shackled and bruised, her hair tangled and her eyes wild. Her dress is torn and dirtied and her chin is caught in the grip of the man in front._

 

_An older man, CYRIL, around forty wearing what must be to him low profile cloths but their quality is obvious, as is his face and the markings of lordship marking his cheek and brow. The men by his side are similar, both in dress and body, all older with varying marks on their faces, now changed from their normal bright glows now flickering in an odd way, blackened at their edges. The men murmur to each other, seeming excited._

  
CYRIL: ( _Catching her chin with a hand, mocking as he speaks down to her, both literally and figuratively)_ You see Gloriana you are but a child, unable to do what it takes to survive ( _his grip on her jaw tightening as she attempts to turn out of it)_ Your father was a fool for naming you such a farce.

_She spits at his feet as he turns away speaking to the other men. At this he spins back handing her across the cheek._

CYRIL: You little—Remember you place! Your survival is in my hands now ( _She breaks a bloody grin at this)_ What are you smiling at you bitch?

_The sound of tearing and shattering metal rings as her claim shines a golden hue, reflecting in the rage in her eyes as they flood with magics beyond her. In a smooth motion, she gets to her feet a hand tearing out as the scene fades out._


	2. The Rise

_GLORIANA stands wreathed in golden light and bathed in blood. The corpses lay on the ground covered in lacerations and before her kneels her uncle. In a facsimile of a deference her golden blade is plunged in his chest._

_If they had lent an ear they would have heard the distant pounding of boots approaching from the hall, quick hands breaking down the door as silently as possible, unsure of the situation inside._

CYRIL _: (Looking up at GLORIANA, a bitter smile across his face as the crest on his cheek is blackened and burned)_ I cannot wait to see you burn the world— ( _Giving a bloody cough he turns as the to the door)_

_The door busts in, glowing rune fading as the wood settles. GLORIANA is impassive, eyes overtaken with gold and gaze burning through CYRIL. The guards pause as they take in the scene._

CYRIL: ( _in a move laced with spite, forcing out a voice stronger than his body and laced with magic)_ Long live the queen, birthed in blood and fire rising!

_At this GLORIANA twists the blade in his chest, cutting him off as he chokes on his breath, and sliding him off her blade. Staring blankly as he falls to the ground, blood pouring from his chest. Turning to the guard the blade dissolves in flurry of gold, the halo erupting in a brief flash before her collapse. The guards rushing to her side. As they meet each other’s eyes a fearful awe settles in them, having witnessed the birth of a monarch in the eyes of magic, and the omen that slipped from Lord Bassets lips._

CAPTAIN VERA:  ( _Going straight to the princess—no—Queen she gathers her into her arms. Eyes concerned but strong she moves to the door, throwing orders over her shoulder.)_ Davies, Sackville, identify the men and protect the scene. Anyone attempting access must prove their intentions through oath. Full permissions if someone tries tampering. ( _The men nod their assent, throwing rune circles to their hands and feet and stepping carefully to start on the bodies)_ Wagford, you’re with me.

_Without another moment, she walks out the door, WAGFORD falls into step beside her._


	3. The Question

_Vera’s bed chamber is lit by the golden hour light. She sits at a writing desk, a blank piece of paper before her she stares out her window deep in thought. A knock is heard at the door breaking her from her mind._

VERA: Come in, its unlocked! ( _Still distracted, calling this out over her shoulder)_

GLORIANA: ( _Carefully slipping through the door)_ Vera, hello—

VERA:( _Shoots to her feet and throwing a hand to her chest):_ My Lady! I didn’t realize it was you. Though I should have expected a visit after my failure. Don’t worry about firing me, I know— ( _She sputters to a stop as GLORIANA steps forward, coming into her space.)_

GLORIANA: Do you truly think that’s what I’m here for? And how could you have stopped it? You were under order, you weren’t even here. ( _Her eyes shine as she speaks, confusion and disappointment coloring her voice)_

VERA: I should have been there! I should have known something was wrong! I could have—You could have died… ( _She trails off, posture tight)_

GLORIANA:( _She steps closer still, eyes softening, a hand reaching to settle gently on VERA’s cheek. A sad smile quirking her lips and in a hushed voice)_ Do you truly think so little of me?

VERA: ( _Eyes widen and color rushes to her cheeks, rising a hand to hover over GLORIANA’s wrist in shock)_ W-what? No, wait? You aren’t? ( _Glancing down to the hand on her cheek)_ What?

GLORIANA: _(Nerves showing through, she swallows before attempting to speak, before pausing and beginning again.)_ If the question is of your continued service, ( _At this her thumb strokes the oath mark on her cheek, flaring under her touch)_ if you’re willing I ask would for you to be the Queen’s Hyde Guard. Ha--I’d think after all these year it’d be a given. ( _At this point GLORIANA seems to waver, cheeks darkening)_

VERA: ( _Steadying herself)_ And if my question is of you? ( _Her eyes flick to GLORIANA’s hand, to her lips, and back to her golden eyes.)_

GLORIANA: ( _Smile turning shy she whispers):_ I think after all these years it’d be a given…

VERA: _(Taking in a sharp breath as she processes,)_ Gloriana,,, ( _Taking a risk she turns her head to press a kiss to GLORIANA’s hand, locking eyes; blue and gold)_

_GLORIANA steps all the closer, tilting her head up in a silent question, that VERA quickly responds to with a press of her lips to hers. As their eyes slip close they become lost to each other, their oaths glowing upon their cheeks, wisps of magic mingling between them._


	4. please read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> authors note

Hey I'm going to be posting an improved version in this collection once I get to the limit of which i have completed. There'll be alterations along with new scenes. Also if anyone would be interested in being a Beta reader for this, or even just wiling to discuss the world you can send me an email (notsopopularpearl@yahoo.com) or just comment below!


End file.
